Harry Potter: Boy Avatar
by Perfectheadshot
Summary: During the conversation after Sirius' death, Dumbledore notices something about Harry which confirms his theories. Harry Potter is the next Avatar. The boy will need serious training to learn to control his given powers.Story ABANDONED. sorry folks
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter: Boy Avatar**_

_Chapter 1: At Last_

"What else do I need… Ah, right my wand. Not that I really use it anymore but you never know…"

Harry Potter spent about 5 minutes gathering his scarce possessions from the smallest room at the Dursleys house and practically ran down the stairs, his trunk hovering silently after him.

The 15 year old wizard was positively bouncing with excitement to get the bloody hell out of that godforsaken house and into his school which he really felt was his home –maybe the Burrow too, but deep down, he always felt like an intruder when he lived there.

The reason why he was permitted to leave was that young Harry had made sure that there was no more doubt that he would need excessive amounts of training and discipline to help control his new-found powers.

And what powers they were: Albus Dumbledore had suspected this before, but during the latest visit of the boy to Professor Dumbledore's office The wizened man had felt it for sure:

That boy was to become the ultimate being know to magicians all around the world: The Avatar.

Not much was known about such a person, just that the previous Avatar was reborn into his successor, that he could control all the basic Elements, being Water, Air, Earth and Fire.

He or She wasn't always a magician mind you, but more often then not a Muggle.

In fact, to Dumbledore's knowledge, there had only been about four or five magical Avatars in five millennia.

A rare case indeed, so after some counseling with the other countries' Supreme Mugwumps,

The Headmaster had decided to pull the boy back from his relatively sheltered life in Little Whinging and had written Harry a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to interrupt your holidays but at our last encounter it has something came to my attention –I shall not elaborate, in case this owl gets intercepted- and you are no longer required to stay with your Aunt and Uncle._

_To my regret I should say that you will not return there again, if ever._

_I am pleased to tell you that this situation also means that you quite possibly no longer need your wand as I have a strong suspicion that you are now fully able to function with wandless magic._

_Feel free to practice, as the Ministry of Magic cannot seem to intercept such a signal ( as it is so rare)_

_Just do not overdo it and I must insist that you remind yourself of the muggle versus magic situation, or else the Ministry Obliviators won't catch any sleep the following week._

_Please be prepared to leave the house at your July 10__th__ where I will pick you up at exactly 11 A.M. _

_Kind regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Needless to say that Harry had narrowly avoided jumping a hole through the roof and had started packing his books and clothes even though Professor Dumbledore would only come in three days.

So now he was going over his room one last time and check the loose board and his desk for any forgotten objects.

He had just closed his battered trunk after a last-minute check to see if he REALLY had everything when the distinct sound of the doorbell resounded.

He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter __2:Elemental Guidance_

Ginny sat up in bed contemplating what to do. She had just had a dream about her long-time crush: The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, Slayer of Dark Lords and Basilisks, her hero in shining armour and mostly 'just Harry'. It was this latter Harry that she really and truly loved, no longer a crush, but a full blown massive, giant-sized love for the no longer boy, but not yet man.

She chuckled ruefully, she had managed to convince Ron that she was dating other people and was no longer mooning over Harry and her overprotective brother had started to be bearable again. But that also meant she had convinced Harry she no longer crushed on him.

_Damn it all,_ she thought, _why isn't there an easier way._

She felt sorry for him for losing Sirius so abruptly. Yet another loved one who he had only know for a much too short a time. She could only imagine how it must have felt to lose him.

Sure she could compare a bit by how her father had been attacked by Voldemort's pet snake, but there still was the huge gap between her father being alive and Harry godfather being murdered.

Startled by a particularly load snore by her brother Ron, she finally settled down for the night, determined to do her very best to win her Harry for her.

She fell asleep with a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

Harry raced for the door and bumped into something huge and soft, that something being his Uncle Vernon who had just opened the door to see who had rung.

The full-grown man was in Harry's opinion a bit TOO full-grown as the man, no scratch that, 'whale' was almost too fat to fit in the hallway and could not have been avoided by a teenager at full speed.

It seemed that the man hadn't even noticed the brutal crash because he was ravaging against a fairly amused looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh good", thought Harry, "He doesn't at least cower in fear for that bugger of an uncle of mine."

"…even have the nerve to show up on my doorstep you fool!! What do you think the neighbours will think of us seeing you standing there in a DRESS!!"

"Please Mr. Dursley, calm down, you are not helping any of us. I am only here to pick up young Harry and we'll be off in a jiffy."

"WHAT!" Vernon bellowed. He turned around to look at the still prone form of his nephew and nearly screamed " you're not going anywhere boy! You are going to weed the garden and do the chores to pay for your expenses made over the previous years!"

At that statement, an already agitated Harry exploded in a roaring fury. " I'm leaving you fool, and what expenses are you even talking about, the expenses for the upkeep for a BROOM CUPBOARD?!! You should be paying me, you abusive piece of…"

"Harry, what do you mean by broom cupboard?" Dumbledore asked with an inquisitive stare.

"I'm talking about the cupboard on my left here where I lived and slept in for the first ten years of my 'wonderful' stay here. I only moved to Dudley's second bedroom after the first series of Hogwarts-letters."

At this, the Headmasters eyes flashed dangerously, only to be replaced by a sudden expression of grief.

"I am sorry Harry, I had no idea. But don't worry, your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shall hear from my lawyers."

Vernon was opening and closing his mouth goldfish-style, an expression of shock evident on his fat face.

He started spluttering but that was all he could do to stop Harry and his Headmaster from leaving.

"Goodbye Dursley, I won't see you again, and for that I am ever so grateful.

I hope you rot in hell with that giraffe of yours and that blob you call a son"

With that said, Harry turned and left, side by side with one of the most powerful wizards of modern times gaping at him and exuding not a small amount of pride for the newfound Avatar.

Dumbledore came to a halt in the small park in Little Whinging, silently looking for any Muggles who might see them. Satisfied when he saw none, he instructed Harry to hold on to a quill. As soon as Harry touched it, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and was Portkeyed to a to a remote location in Wales.

Harry looked around in bewilderment at his surroundings. All he could see was the ruins of a home… His home he suddenly realised. He was fighting the tears and losing the battle as he looked upon Godric's Hollow in ruins.

The place where his parents were murdered by Voldemort and where he became the famous Boy Who Lived.

He could hear Dumbledore say something in the background and tried to tune in his words. "Harry, I have arranged for you to legally become an adult. But there is something we need to do here before we begin your training."

Harry whipped his head up to see the old man with a sad look on his face staring at the ruins of the former house of Lily and James Potter. "Training?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I am going to train you personally in Potter Manor from now on, using a Time Turner from the Department of Mysteries. You see, I noticed something after the night at the Ministry.

While you were trashing my trinkets at my office, you didn't notice that you never touched any of them, there was a distance between your hands and the trinkets, but still they moved as if hit."

Harry's brain was working at blistering speed._ What is he talking about? Of course I hit those things, I could see the sparks flying from them… Wait a minute. Sparks? That's not right._

As if he could read Harry's mind -whichhe probably could- Dumbledore spoke up.

"Ah yes the sparks, and you're not even thinking about the pieces that were coming of the ceiling. You see Harry, those were just the last pieces of the puzzle that fell in place.

Harry… you are the next Avatar."

Harry looked at his mentor in disbelief en confusion. "Come again? Sir are you pulling my leg, I mean, I can't be this Avatar."

"Yes Harry, it is indeed the case, you are definitely my successor, my reincarnation."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Sir that can't be, if I really am your reincarnation, you should have been…dead?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes Harry, this fact is only known by very few, but I am a ghost. I know normally we are transparent but I just use a Glamour Charm and my wandless magic to remain solid-looking."

Harry was silent. He asked "How do you know for sure? It could have been accidental magic."

"No Harry, this was definitely Elemental Guidance."

"Elemental Guidance?" the boy asked.

"Yes Harry, that is what we call it, and WE as in we elemental masters. You see, the elements are far greater than we could ever understand. I believe we already had some proof that you were a Wind Elemental like your mother. That scar you received from Tom's Killing Curse could have been any one shape, a lightning bolt, a flame, a drop of water or a leaf.

Your mother used the ancient magic to protect you from the worst part of the Curse.

Your own Wind Guidance redirected the Curse back to Tom, but not before the Curse glanced of your forehead, resulting in that scar you now have."

"I will train you until I feel you have completed your new skills under control. You are like me a magical Avatar, we are exceptional in the fact that we are about three times more powerful in magic skills than the average wizard. This manifested itself in our ability to use wandless magic and hopefully for you another form of Elemental Guidance.

You see, a magical Avatar like is could become powerful enough to transform into the Dragon Avatar. Such a Dragon Avatar is capable of every form of magic and Elemental Guidance. For example, I am capable of the Animagus transformation for 350 animals.

It takes about 3 months for the first transformation, and the rest is just getting used to the process and after some time, you just have to think about the animal you want to become to complete a normally time-consuming task."

Harry's expression changed from wonder to pure joy to thoughtful. He thought _Oh greatn more friggin power. I think I'll need the training desperately from now on._

Dumbledore continued "By the end of our training, 9 months of intensive training will have passed after which I believe you will be quite ready with your education. We just came here to help you through your grieving for Sirius and your parents.

Tears were coming to the surface again, but this time Harry let them flow freely. Dumbledore gently guided him to the top of the hill where under a massive tree two gravestones stood.

The graves of his parents, the two people who had loved him unconditionally and totally.

He sank to his knees and silently said "I miss you so much Mum, Dad. I wish you could be here with me, doing what a normal family would do, instead of me drowning in guilt over your and Padfoots death. I guess I will see you up there one day, but not now.

Right now I have to be strong so I can defeat Voldemort once and for all."

With that, Harry stood and walked away towards the previous Avatar and his mentor.

"Let's go", Harry said, "whenever you're ready sir.

With that, Dumbledore once again pulled another Portkey from his robes and swished the two of them to a manor in Northern Ireland.

_Stubefy...stubefy, Harry my nose is broken! I'll carry Hermione, you take them down..._

_Terrible pain, like thousands of red hot knives giving him little cuts, even in his bones..._

Neville woke up with a start, bathing in his own sweat. _Damn, another nightmare_ he thought.

_This has been going on since the battle and I'm slowly turning in an Insomniac._

_He looked at the little clock that stood on the bedside table: 5 A.M. Well, no use in sitting around here all night._ He slowly got out of his warm bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower he headed for the kitchen to grab a decent breakfast, all the while thinking who he could talk to about his sleeping problems.

_Harry! Of course, maybe he'll know what to do. I heard him tossing and turning in his __bed often enough last year. Poor guy, more then a year now since the end of the TriWizard Tournament. Sleeping problems all year for something he couldn't help and now he lost his godfather. _Neville shook his head. _Sirius Black, who could have known he was an innocent man._

Neville headed for his room to get his quill and some parchment to ask Harry how he handled things, because until Neville would find some peace, he wouldn't be sleeping very much the coming weeks.

Ron was snoring loudly and did not notice the spider crawling up his leg making it's way to the boy's upper body.

He felt something tickling his cheek."go 'way Fred 'm sleeping" he murmured.

The tickling still wouldn't stop, so he opened one eye, seeing something black on his cheek.

Something that moved. Slowly Ron's brain started it's day: something black, little, moving, hmm kinda looks like a spider… **Spider? SPIDER!!!!!**

With that, Ron violently fell out of bed, screaming his head off.

Aaah yes, another day at the Burrow had started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter __3: The Heir_

"Damn it Ron, you always do that. What has it been? This week alone three times?

Maybe if you would clean up your room there wouldn't be so many spiders crawling around."

Ginny wasn't pleased with the way her day had started out. She had had a pleasant dream about Harry kissing her passionately, when a loud scream had forced her eyes open only to roll them in annoyance over her bigger brother Ron. That boy couldn't keep a room clean to save his life. And then he was _surprised_ there were so many spiders crawling about his stable

room.

"At least put some silencing charms up, you dork. I'm already getting little to no sleep because of those nightmares and then you disrupt the little sleep I do have"

"Okay, okay, no need to get cranky Gin, I'll clean it up and put up those charms, Hermione is coming over tomorrow anyway, so it has got to look at least a bit decent. A shame Harry won't come over during the Holidays. At least we could have played some Quidditch or some chess."

"You better behave tomorrow Ronald Weasley and maybe you could finally come out in the open with your crush on Hermione because this has been dragging on for too long"

"Whaaa ...What?" Ron shook himself out of his daze only to fall into shock. How had she known he was crushing on Hermione?

"Don't look at me like that you git, it was painfully obvious you have been drooling all over each other. So stop dancing around each other and commit to the relationship for Merlin's sake."

"I'll think about it Gin, but in the meanwhile would you please mind your own business thank you very much."

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Sir, could you tell me where we are?"

"We are at Potter Manor, Harry; it is your ancestral house. Your parents lived here before they went into hiding. They lived here with about eight House Elves and Edward."

"Edward? Who was Edward?"

"Their pet griffin, he was my present to them when they graduated. I had a hard time finding him, as they live in Egypt, but Edward was a special kind of griffin. It was a 3 parts lion and 1 part eagle. Its body was totally lion like, but it had strong wings, which folded up quite nicely, because when folded, you almost couldn't see the wings."

"Whoa" Harry said in amazement "Is he still around?"

"I believe he is now guarding the Potter family vault at Gringott's."

"How so? I didn't see him at my visit of my vault the summer before my first year."

"Ah yes, that is only your trust fund I believe. However, Edward is guarding the Potter vault in the deep bowels of Gringott's. The older pureblood families were of the first to use the services of the Goblins and they are the most protected ones. The Hogwarts Founders were the owners of the first four vaults. Since then those vaults have been passed down along the line. It so happens that the Potter vault is vault number three."

"Wait what? Number three? But that means I descended from one of the Founders!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Well actually you descend from three of the Founders." Dumbledore corrected.

"You see, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw got married after they founded Hogwarts. The Founders were close friends and their children used to play together while growing up. Godric's son fell in love with Helga Hufflepuff's daughter. So you are Godric's primary heir and I believe the Bones family became the primary heirs of Helga Hufflepuff.

You know that Tom Riddle is Slytherin's primary heir and the Weasleys became the primary heirs of Rowena. Godric's daughter married a Weasley, the only son of Baron Weasley then.

They inherited the Ravenclaw part of the heirloom."

"So what you said to me in second year…"

"Yes, I told you only a true Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat."

Harry just stood in awe.

"Right" Dumbledore said suddenly "We need to do some serious shopping before we start your training." he chuckled.

"Let's start by heading off to Diagon Alley and get you a Money Pouch"

Harry's mind was spinning, finally he gathered his thoughts. "Money Pouch?" he asked.

"The Goblins will explain those matters. Now, off we go"

"Good day sir, my name is Harry Potter and I am here to take a look in the family vault and get a...Money Pouch, was it? Yes, Money Pouch."

If the Goblins ears were already perked up because of Harry's name, there was no more doubt after the words money pouch came out of the young man's mouth.

"Sir, do you understand the principal of a Money Pouch?"

"Yes, well you put money in it from your bank account and pay for your equipment in the stores."

"No, no, no Mr. Potter, you are confusing Muggle pouches for magical pouches. Magical Pouches are a tad more advanced then that. With a magical, you don't need to put any money in the Pouch; you just say the required amount out loud and reach in to retrieve the money."

"Wow that seems handy"

"Yes, we here at Gringott's think so too, now here is your pouch as requested by Professor Dumbledore and I will need your vault keys."

After Harry gave his own key and Dumbledore had fished a rather large golden key out of his robes, they were led to the carts.

"Hi Griphook, how have you been doing?" Harry said to a surprised Goblin.

"Sir, you know my name?"

"Yeah sure, you guided me and Hagrid down to my vault six years ago, is that so weird?"

"Well, yes sir, normally wizards don't care who guides them…"

"Well, it seems I am not a normal wizard so let's make an exception." Harry grinned.

"Yes sir, what vault would you like to go to first?"

"I think I will go to my trust fund first and from there we'll go to the family vault."

"All right sir, hold on to your tights" the goblin said before letting the cart take of at neck-break speed.

---

"Lamp please"

"Key please"

Harry watched Griphook open his vault, stepping aside so Harry could enter.

He again watched in utter amazement at the piles of gold, silver and bronze seemingly untouched, even after six years of school purchases.

"Griphook, how can I see the current amount of money in this vault?"

"On your right is a magically adjusting list sir. You can take that one sir, that is just a copy, the real one is stored in the Gringott's archives."

Harry just nodded and glanced at the paper, his eyes widening until the resemblance with saucers was striking. "3.916.704 Galleons, 508.639 Sickles and 430.882 Knuts!!! Whoa, that's insane! And this is just my trust fund? That's just absurd!"

Cornelius Fudge already was an ugly shade of purple. He had just gotten word from St. Mungos and his Undersecretary did not look to good. She seemed to have some trauma from centaurs or something. _Bollocks, she just doesn't want to teach anymore. Not that I blame her, those kids these days have no more respect for their elders,_ _it was despicable._

Nonetheless, he was furious, now Dumbledore had full control of Hogwarts yet again and that meant that he would have to start the process from scrap yet again.

He started looking through some boring reports from his Department Heads and was starting to calm down a bit, when he did a double take:_ Harry Potter legally adult?_

_Damn it all, now I can't manipulate the boy as much anymore. This may still prove to be difficult, but I'll manage._

A slightly dazed Harry Potter sat in the cart next to an amused looking Albus Dumbledore.

_So much __money and I haven't yet seen the family vault, I can spend millions and I would barely notice. Well, we'll se what to do with all that, Dumbledore said there are loads of books and furniture in the Potter vault too. I'll look for some useful books to study during the training._

The cart stopped abruptly causing the two wizards to look around. On their left side a massive door was visible. Harry thought they were larger than even the Hogwarts doors.

He hopped out of the cart, Dumbledore on his tail.

"Sir, you should place your hand on the d-vault door, so it can identify you as the true heir." Griphook said.

Harry nodded and walked to the immense door, placing his hand in a plate shaped like a hand, just slightly larger then his own. He felt a sharp sting as the door drew some blood from his finger.

As the door opened, the goblin said "from now on the doors will recognise your magical aura and allow you total access."

"Yes, thank you Griphook" was all the boy said while the doors slowly opened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Edward_

Harry stepped in the vault and was met with a soft purr resounding in the darkness.

"Hello?" He called uncertainly. "Who's there?"

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, with a massive weight pressing on his torso.

He could hear Dumbledore's amused voice. "Edward my boy, how have you been doing?

Harry, meet Edward, your pet griffin and the future protector of Potter Manor."

"Uh…Hi boy, pleased to meet you" Harry muttered.

The griffin sniffed the scent of the young man, following it up immediately with a swift lick which covered the boy's face with griffin saliva.

He could hear a sudden snort coming from the attending goblin. Harry suddenly began smiling mischievously. He whispered something to the griffin and the animal started running towards the now shrieking goblin.

"Alright, alright! I give up, you win griffin boy." the creature yelled in clear panic, fleeing at the sight of a full grown griffin running at him at full speed, a suspicious glint in its eyes.

"Come here boy" Harry called to his newest pet in amusement.

Dumbledore was leaning against the side of the vault, mirth in his eyes clearly showing.

"Let's go Harry, we have lots of things to do today." He said amusedly.

The two men, by most of the wizarding world considered to be the most powerful sorcerers walking the planet slowly walked into the more than impressive and ancient vault.

Seemingly endless piles of gold, silver bronze and artifacts stretched over the Quidditch Pitch-sized vault. The walls were fully loaded with books, sorted by theme.

They could see Defense Against the Dark Arts dominating strongly, but there were some texts that looked more then ancient. _Tempus Volentae!_ _This tome was supposed to be lost in the Great Fire of Arundelin, but here it is, a shining example of it, sitting there, looking almost brand new because of the preservation charms that rest on these cases. Amazing, just simply amazing._

The Headmaster was shaken out of his revelling by a shout from the boy, who had walked to the back of the vault and apparently had found something interesting.

"Professor! I think you should see this, it seems pretty important for my training!"

Dumbledore headed to the back and was faced with a shelf that stood out of the others by one simple word written at the top of the shelf: _Avatar_.

He almost smacked himself on the head. _Of course, Godric Gryffindor was one of the few other magical Avatars known to man, and he seemed to have written numerous books for his fellow Elemental Guides and succeeding Avatars._

"Isn't this amazing? I'll bet this will help loads with my training. I can't wait to start."

"Patience my boy. Being patient is half the battle. Training is the other half, but you will need to learn to be very, very calm and in control of your emotion in order to learn Elemental Guidance. I myself am always seen as benign and utterly calm, but that is just the result of years of training my emotions."

"If you say so Professor." Harry said, slightly embarrassed by being chided. "Sir, could you tell me how to do so, because I am often seen as a bit temperamental."

"I will teach you that with Occlumency and with the Pensieve. I think those techniques are quite effective for such a spirited mind as yours. Now, we should get started with packing these books."

He levitated a heavy looking chest over to where they were standing and carefully put the books in. Harry got out of his amazed stat and hastily started putting the heavy tomes in the large chest.

Soon there were no more tomes left on the cases and Dumbledore levitated it towards the main section of the DADA books. He carefully picked out the best and rarest and put them in the chest, after some 15 minutes, he closed the chest and shrunk it, putting it in his flowing robes.

"Now, Harry I believe that's about it, we will look for some decent armour for you, but we may just use the basilisk skin of the one you have slain in your second year, seeing as the basilisk skin is more moveable then the Horntail skin and much harder. Yes, let's do that.

That's all then, let's go boy, you to Edward" he called to the griffin.

He slapped a Portkey on the griffin, transporting the animal to Potter Manor. "And we are going to The Chamber of Secrets."

Harry just nodded. He didn't want to go back to the Chamber, but it seemed like he had no choice. _Well, maybe we could explore the Chamber a little, I mean, it couldn't have been designed just for the basilisk, there had to be something else too._

Dumbledore held out yet another Portkey, this time an empty bottle of pumpkin juice. They said their goodbyes to Griphook and were gone in a rush of wind and colours.

Griphook shook his head and smiled. _Dumbledore hasn't changed a bit, still the same crazy old coot. _He closed the vault doors and stepped into the cart, pushing some handles and it was a matter of seconds before he was racing through the bowels of Gringott's, trying his very best to break the local speed record.

_Open!_ Harry commanded in Parseltongue. The sinks began parting until the gaping hole was visible. He and Dumbledore started sliding through the pipes. _Damn this is just bloody awful, how much slime could there be after I slid through here in second year._ Apparently a whole lot of it, judging by the looks of their clothes. _Well, at least Dudley's clothes can serve for something ,because right now they are just I look like a starving elephant with way too much skin left over from better days._

They silently walked through the tunnel until they came to the cave-in where Ron had made a hole for Harry and Ginny to pass three years ago. Dumbledore frowned and waved his hand, causing all the debris to vanish. He continued, humming a light-hearted tune. Harry didn't think he should be really surprised because of what he was seeing his mentor do.

He shrugged inwardly and walked over to the entrance, imagining the two snakes to be alive, whispering _Open_. Making sure Dumbledore was behind him, he climbed the small stairs into the infamous Chamber of Secrets. He immediately cast a Bubblehead Charm. The smell was plain and simply foul. He tried not to throw up, and succeeded…barely.

He watched Dumbledore look around the room. Harry took the chance to take in the room for the first time. At least now, he didn't need to worry about a Basilisk or Ginny Weasley slowly dying. Those thoughts sent involuntary shivers down his spine. The looks of the room didn't help any either.

They proceeded towards the decomposing corpse of the ancient beast. _Damn that things is massive, good thing I wasn't really looking at its size then, because I just might have stared a bit too long._

"Well this is one big snake" Dumbledore said, a bit awed. "I think we can use most parts of it for ingredients and armour at the manor.

He started stripping the beast of its fangs and skin, Vanishing the useless parts of the former King of Snakes. He shrunk the parts and was careful too avoid scratching the teeth.

"We're going to bring this skin to _Archibald's Armour Shop_ and he'll take your measurements and he'll make a few sets of full body Basilisk armour for you and your friends in the D.A. We have enough here to foresee the whole school, but I don't think that will be necessary. After that visit, I believe it will be time for dinner and we will head for Potter Manor. I have already informed the previous house elves of the manor and also Dobby and Winky, who were overjoyed to be working for 'The Great and Magnificent Harry Potter'."

Harry groaned "The first things I will be doing when we go to the manor will be speaking to Dobby about those names, before it spreads onto the other elves."

Dumbledore chuckled at the boys discomfort "Dobby does have his heart in the right place, so be careful not to insult him while doing that."

"I will sir" Harry answered truthfully. The strange elf had given him loads of help throughout the years. Help that usually resulted in Harry's near death, but help nonetheless.

Dumbledore called Fawkes, since Portkeys wouldn't work at Hogwarts, no matter how deep under the ground and instructed Harry to grab the phoenix' tail. They disappeared from the Chamber in a burst of flames.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:__ Attack_

"Ah Albus, dear friend, how've you been doing? I see you brought a friend. And who might…"Archibald trailed off. "Well smack my ass and call me Merlin, if that isn't Harry Potter. It's an honour to meet you lad."

"Uhm, yes sir, its nice meeting you too sir" Harry said, a bit embarrassed at the slight praise.

"Arch, my friend, I need a favour and I don't think you'll turn down the opportunity. I have here a freshly harvested Basilisk skin and its teeth. I want you to make 3 full armours with the teeth hidden as weapons and the rest of the skin used as for as many more armours possible."

"Albus are you serious? Most armourers don't work with Basilisk skin, much less even see some. I'd be honored and I'll even do it free of charge, how'd you say you aquired this fine specimen?"

"Young Harry here has slain it three years ago during a …rescue mission shall we call it? Yes rescue mission in The Chamber Of Secrets."

"You mean that thing existed? And it had a bloody Basilisk in it? My my, don't think the Board of Governors took that lightly did they?"

"Well they weren't what one would call pleased but after they heard of Harry's accomplishment they were as quiet as ever. They wouldn't want us both opposing them. Public opinion is still as strong as ever."

"Yes well, thank you very much for the opportunity. I'm guessing they will be ready on the first of September. This amount of skin will last some 200 armours, complete with a sheath for that Gryffindor sword of the boy I heard about."

At the mention of a sheath of a sword, something involuntarily popped up in his head and he thought it was a nice idea "Yes sir, about that, could you make it so that it just fits in the back of my armour? I once saw a Muggle movie and it looked quite handy, as it doesn't influence your movement."

"Wow, hadn't thought of something like that. I've got to give it to those Muggles they may not have magic, but they damn well have some awesome ideas and items. Those guns of theirs will pop through any common Protego shield."

"Yes well Arch, we're off. We have some other things to settle. Keep me informed about the status of those armours. And thanks for doing this."

"No problem Albus, no problem at all."

The words weren't fully out of the armourer's mouth when explosion resounded through the streets of Diagon Alley.

"All right you pieces of filth , the Dark Lord has planned this attack nicely so don't screw it up. You, Peterson, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle, you stand at the Apparition Point and block that exit. And Bella and myself will lead the rest of you twerps. Now let's go!"

The Death Eaters all nodded their heads at the forceful words of Lucius Malfoy. The man had just been released from Azkaban by their master. Lucius could still see the headlines in the Daily Prophet the next day:

**MASSIVE OUTBREAK AT AZKABAN PRISON RESULTS IN ES****CAPE OF ALL CONVICTS AND 20 AURORS 'KISSED', 5 FOUND DEAD.**

_**By special correspondent Rita Skeeter**_

_**On the night of July 3**__**rd**__** a massive outbreak took place at the most notorious prison of the British Isles. When the owls intended for the Aurors on post returned to the senders a team of Unspeakables was sent to investigate. What they discovered was a horrendous massacre as the result of a fierce battle between the Aurors and what we at the Daily Prophet think to be Death Eaters.**_

_**No one was spared, and after further investigation, the Unspeakables found that all the prison cells were empty. It seems that all the residents chose to follow You-Know-Who in his battle for world domination.**_

_**Also found at the scene…**_

There was another headline under that. This one had caused the Dark Lords right hand man very much glee indeed.

**DEMENTORS DISSAPEARED AT AZKABAN PRISON.**

Yes, the Dementors, the creatures had finally returned to their true master: Lord Voldemort.

Lucius shook his head and started focussing on the job to do. He gave a quick signal to Bella and started a long incantation while Bella covered his back, in case some fool would walk in on them. His wand started glowing a sickly green and aimed it towards a gathered group of elderly witches. He let go, causing a wide beam to hurtle at the witches. The BOOM that resulted was magnificent, in his humble opinion. He had used an area affecting form of the Killing Curse, adding a nice Cannon Fodder spell to add to the panic that was already fully present.

That was the last thing Lucius Thadeus Malfoy would ever see as he exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

Bellatrix Black turned in shock and bewilderment, only to see a positively infuriated Boy Who Lived Standing with one pointed finger at the mess that had been Lucius Malfoy.

"Well well, ickle Harrykins, come out to play now did ya?" Bella said in her sweetest voice.

"No Bella, I'm here to destroy you! You and that halfblooded excuse for a wizard you call your Master!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you Harrykins, but I will not be joining the party. I have other business to attend to, such as a nice shag with my husband. Goodbye Harry, until next time."

With that said she Portkeyed out, just in time to miss the black beam that was on its way towards the eldest cousin of the late Sirius Black.

"GODDAMN IT!!!" Harry screamed. _I should've taken the shot at her earlier instead of having listened to her stupid little speech._

_Oh well, there's always another chance_ he thought bitterly t_here always is._

_The bastards just can't leave me alone._

"Harry!" Dumbledore called out "Are you OK?"

He looked upon the pool of blood and gore with a frown. "Ah, Harry? May I ask who that was?"

"Malfoy" Harry ground out, shaking with anger.

"I see, we'll deal with this later, right now, the people need our help."

They ran over to the other side of Diagon Alley, away from Gringott's side as that side was utterly deserted. Everyone was grouped in front of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and the Apparition point, but their road was blocked by a group of Death Eaters who had, after Malfoy's death and Bella's leave, chosen Avery as their current leader. He was screaming out orders and shooting Killing Curses at whoever got in his way.

At the sight of the slaughter Harry's sight want bleary and saw a light coming from Dumbledore. Later, after the battle he heard stories about what he had done. His scar lit up in a blinding white light, Dumbledore along with it and he had used the air as a weapon against the Death Eaters, he had reached out and instructed the air to compress around the Death Eaters and press them together. He then had caused long vines from a nearby plant to wrap tightly around the criminals, while Aurors apparated in. the light from his scar had faded and he had fallen to the ground in exhaustion. Dumbledore had called Fawkes and the two had disappeared in a rush of flames.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" A purple faced Minister screamed at the _Evening Prophet_.

_Now the boy is gaining more popularity by the freaking second. And Lucius is dead. At least dead men can't tell no tales or I'd be screwed. He's been blackmailing me for years. Well, that's the only thing good that came out of yesterday's battle._

"Weatherby get in here!" he yelled at his Junior Assistant.

Percy Weasley came to a skidding stop before the Minister's desk. "You called sir?"

"You're damn right I called. Listen, I want the Potter boy slandered. You know who to contact I hope?"

"Yes sir, it will be my pleasure."

Fudge nodded "Now get out, I have things to do"

The former Head Boy scurried out the office and started to write a letter to a certain chief editor at the _Daily Prophet._

In the meanwhile, an agitated Minister of Magic leafed through the reports. That days _Evening Prophet_ was partly visible.

**BOY WHO LIVED TAKES OUT 30 DEATH EATERS AT DIAGON ALLEY ATTACK.**

_**By reporter at the scene Mouw Efrotter**_

_**Not yet three hours ago, a brutal attack at Diagon Alley took place, instigated by followers of You-Know-Who. Eye witnesses tell us that it began with an explosion in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. The Death Eaters stood in the way of a panicking crowd at the Apparition Point and the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron murdering people at will.**_

_**Luckily, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter interfered in the slaughter. He used unknown powers to group the Death Eaters and wrap them together before the Aurors arrived to relieve him of his burden. The total body count was 31 people. For further information on the deceased turn to P.16**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:__ O.W.L.'s_

He could feel something wet and spongy dabbing his forehead.

_Where am I? What happened?_ It all came rushing back. First the armourer, then Malfoy, Bellatrix, Death Eaters attacking. _That still doesn't explain my black-out and where I am._

_Better open my eyes or I'll be none the wiser._

He did so and looked around the room. It looked very comfy. _Hmm, a lot of red and gold... Ah yes, I suppose this is Potter Manor. _Movement on his right caught his eye and he saw a rather ancient looking house elf scurrying about. _Must be one of the previous elves._ He tried to speak, but his voice croaked from disuse. The noise startled the house elf though and Harry watched as the elf gingerly walked over to the bed.

"Does Master Potter needs anything, sir?" she asked –judging by the tone, she was female-

"No thank you I'm fine, but could you tell me your name please?"

"Antsy sir, I is being your personal house elf, together with Dobby. Don't yous needs yours glasses sir?"

"Glasses? But I have them on already Antsy…" he trailed off as he looked on the bedside table, noticing his glasses lying there. "What the…"

"Sir?" Antsy asked a bit uncertain.

"Could you go get Dumbledore for me please? I need to ask him some questions."

"Yes sir! I are being on mine way immediately sir!" and she popped out.

She was gone for about fifteen seconds when she popped back in, Albus Dumbledore in tow.

"Ah Harry, how are you doing dear boy?" the mentor asked.

"Quite well sir, I just need to know a few things."

"Ask away my boy"

"Well, I can see perfectly without my glasses and my body feels different"

"That is all thanks to your first contact with your previous incarnations."

Harry just stared, nonplussed, mouth hanging open a bit.

Dumbledore chuckled, "yes I felt just like it after my first contact. Let me explain. When a new Avatar first comes into contact with his previous incarnations, those incarnations alter the body of the present incarnation. All senses are set to the ultimate state a human being can have and beyond that. You may have noticed that you can smell and hear as good as a werewolf. The seeing will come gradually so you can adjust better. Now, if you look down at your body, you might notice a slight change in your muscular state."

Harry looked down and nearly fell out of the bed in shock. _Whoa, what the hell happened with my body?__Before I was a scrawny kid, now look at me, I'm broader then Ron, and wasn't I smaller then this?_ He stepped out of bed and stood up, and up, and up, and up.

_All right, I am _definitely _taller then I was before. _He wobbled a bit _This will take some getting used to._

Dumbledore spoke up "You have grown a fair bit, I think that would be to make up for the growth spurts you missed out on during your years with the Dursleys, again, I am terribly sorry to have put you there."

"That's OK sir, its over now. You were saying?"

"Ah right, um, the increase of muscle is in accordance to your Earth Elemental training, but I will explain that later."

"I see. It looks good on me, even if I see so myself"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Your body balances out so you can Guide the Elements in the fullest. This always results in the height of 6 feet 3 inches. Your muscles will stay like they are now, even if you don't do anything but be lazy or begin training for them."

_Oh sweet, what will Parvati think of this_ he thought, fighting a smirk, then shook his head a little _where did that come from? Oh well._

"I will leave you for today, so you can get used to the increased stamina and the awkwardness that will follow for a few hours. Oh, before I forget, here are your O.W.L.-results."

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the O.W.L's._ This is it, _he thought nervously, _now I will know if I can become an Auror, or better, an Unspeakable._

Despite what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, Harry had heard stories that were told in hush-hush voices, telling of the legendary Unspeakables. They were the elite of the wizarding world. He had heard rumours that Dumbledore himself had briefly joined their numbers. _Yes, this letter will be quite the tension breaker._

He opened the letter with slightly shaking hands.

_Dear Mr. Potter, as Deputy-Headmistress, I am pleased t__o inform you that your OWL results are among the highest in your year and that you placed overall at n°2. Congratulations._

_Results can vary from Outstanding to Terrible as following:_

_Passing grades_

**O** for _Outstanding_

**E** for _Exceeds Expectations_

**A** for _Acceptable_

_Failing grades_

**P** for _Poor_

**D** for _Dreadful_

**T** for _Terrible_

_Your scores are:_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: D_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: T_

_Note:__ If you have a mark with an O, it means you have full credit for that subject. You have one of the three that were given out this year._

_Enjoy the results and have some nice holidays._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy-Headmistress at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The New Student._

**September 1st**

"Hurry up Ronald!!" The Weasley Family Matriarch called up the stairs of their shaky house. "You'll miss the train again and this year we don't have a flying car lying around!!"

"I'm coming Mum!!" The youngest male Weasley shouted, slightly agitated. _If it weren't for that ruddy furball, I would be on time, but Nooooo, the dungball has to escape and have me chasing it for half a bloody hour._

Ron came rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet, not yet fully accustomed to the most recent growth spurt he had had, it seemed that the youngest male Weasley was now the undisputed tallest Weasley. He now estimated himself at about 2 metres.

Pig was teetering excitedly in his cage flying against the bars, barely noticing the bump-ins.

Ron was the last of the bunch to arrive and quickly made his way to the front of the house where a Ministry car was waiting for him to climb aboard. He threw his luggage clumsily in the trunk and stepped in the car, which had magically expanded on the inside to fit the exited teenagers and their worrying mother.

"I can't wait to talk to Harry." Ginny said, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Why's that?" Ron asked his little sister .

"Well, for one thing, I want to know all about his summer and also, Harry might know what happened exactly in the Diagon Alley attack, because what the _Prophet_ wrote was obviously complete rubbish, I mean _come on_. Like we are dumb enough to believe all that."

"I don't know, you know how formidable Dumbledore is, it could be true, Gin."

"Whatever you say Ron, whatever you say…"

Platform 9¾ was buzzing with excitement and gossip. Some of the students who had arrived early at the Platform had seen an older student board the train. A student whom no one knew or recognized.

The descriptions that were running wildly varied from a disguised Hag to a new professor boarding undercover.

The man in question, for it was a male student, no longer a boy, had worn a long sweeping cloak made of a hard looking leather, the hood had been flinging about and exposed long sweeping jet black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, held by a simple rubber band in the nape of his neck.

Some loose strands had escaped the ponytail and were hanging style-fully next to a handsome face . The man's jaw was not too outspoken but made him look very masculine none the less.

He had a neatly trimmed small beard and a small moustache that met the beard around the corners of his mouth, made a self styled '_O'_ around his mouth.

His eyes were a deep brown, calming and comforting in a way that almost put Dumbledore to shame.

He strode quickly towards the Hogwarts Express, noticing but not caring that all eyes on the platform had been on him.

A few students had been trying to peek through the window of his compartment, but found it had been shut tight.

Maybe this man could have been transferred from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons or maybe the American school in Salem.

Yes, this should turn out to be another interesting year at Hogwarts.

"You go through first, Ginny, we'll be hot on your tail" Molly said to her only daughter.

Ginny leaned against her trolley one moment, next thing, she seemed to have disappeared.

"Go on Ronald, you only have three minutes left to board the train. And see if you can find Harry or Hermione in the crowd, will you?"

"Yes mum," Ron said in a low grumble.

He pushed his trolley through the barrier and found himself on the familiar sight of Platform 9¾ with the red train blowing smoke over their heads.

"Ron!!" A voice called out, a voice that filled him with warmth, a voice that belonged to Hermione Jane Granger, number one sixth year student at Hogwarts if not number one student of Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione, how've you been?" Ron asked with a broad smile on his face.

"Great, me and my parents went to Belgium this year, loved it there, it's a small country but just overflowing with excitement. They have several wizarding communities around Brussels and Ghent. Hey Ron, everyone's talking about a mysterious new student, probably a new sixth or seventh year. Possibly a transfer from Durmstrang."

"Cool, maybe we'll see him on the train. Have you seen Harry somewhere?"

"No, but I think he might have already boarded or he might have just went with Dumbledore."

"Let's go find him, but let me say goodbye to Mum first."

"Have a good term dear, and don't go running all over the place again. Be a good boy and keep an eye on Harry for me. Tell him to come to The Burrow during the Christmas Holidays.

You too Hermione dear."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Hermione said brightly "See you in a few months!"

"Yeah, bye Mum" and Molly Weasley swept the both of them and Ginny in a bone-crushing hug, no longer able to restrain herself.

The three of them boarded the train, in search of an empty compartment, but found that every one was already full, except for one where one person was reading a book. Ron knocked on the door and the stranger looked up, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?" the redhead asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all" was the answer.

The three shuffled in the compartment and put their trunks, cat cage and owl cage in the luggage rack. Hermione let Crookshanks out immediately and Ginny was about to shut the compartment door when a blond girl with a dreamy expression led a boy with brown hair in.

"Hi Luna, hey Neville" Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny" they both responded and took a seat next to each other, all the while holding hands.

"Anything you wanna tell us?" Ron said amusedly.

A blushing Neville Longbottom murmured something about dating and last year and DA meetings. This was met with laughter from the rest of the compartment, except for Luna and the stranger.

"Right," Neville said, trying to get the spotlight of him, "Hi, the name's Neville Longbottom, pleased to meet you" He said to the stranger.

"Hi Neville," the man said with a pleasant bass voice. " The name's Harry Potter." And while he said it, slowly a lightning bolt shaped scar swam into view on his forehead, only to fade away after a few seconds.

"Harry!!" Ron exclaimed "Wow man, what happened to you, you're totally different from two months ago. What did you do during the Holidays?"

"Oh, you know, a bit of this, a bit of that, mostly some training with Dumbledore." Harry replied calmly.

"I like the beard, looks good on you," Ginny said and Hermione nodded in agreement. Luna was to busy reading her Quibbler upside-down to notice what was being said.

"What's that you're reading, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, a book about magical creatures with Elemental abilities."

Hermione scowled "Elemental Guidance is a myth Harry, there's no such thing."

At this, Luna perked up, "No it's true Hermione, Veela's and Vampires for example.

They are magical beings but they have Wind Elemental abilities. The Veela's use the winds to surround themselves until they look irresistible and Vampires Guide the Winds so that they can fly. Their transformation into bats is magical, but the flying is all Elemental Ability."

"Yeah, turns out my parents both had Elemental Possibility, but didn't use it. They never learned how, but I now have a natural aptitude for Wind and Fire Guidance. Mum had the Possibility of Fire and my Dad had Wind. It showed in their actions and temperament too."

"Let's test to see if any of you have any Elemental Possibility, shall we?" Harry said while conjuring a glass of water and a small rock. " We'll go by your characters and actions in the past. Ron, you go first, I think Fire will be the best guess, maybe the Earth to, seeing as you can be as stubborn as a rock."

"Ha, ha, ha," Ron said sarcastically, "All right, what do I do?"

"Focus on the rock, see every curve, every little outcrop, every little nerve, think about what a large quantity could do to anyone and feel humble to the earth around you. Now, slowly Guide it up, doesn't have to be much, just a few inches."

Ron focused solely on the rock for a few minutes, then closed his eyes and calmed himself, opened his eyes again and stared fiercely at the conjured object again. Then, too his own surprise the rock suddenly shot up, hurtling for the ceiling at incredible speed, it never reached it, as Harry had reached out with his own control and slowly let it flow down, all that showed that he ever moved was a little twitch of his finger.

"Very good for a first try, I'll help you control that during the year, because you might need it someday, now, let's try for Fire…"

It turned out that Ron was a natural at Fire Guidance, as was Ginny, but Hermione seemed to pull more to Water Guidance as did Luna. Neville however was an undisputed Earth Guide.

Ginny also had some Wind Guidance, but it was limited. They spent the rest of the train ride practising techniques Harry showed them. If they wondered how he could Guide all four Elements, they didn't voice it.

Their relatively quiet ride was however disturbed by Malfoy and his goons. Ron and Neville were practising floating the rock between them faster and faster. When Ron shot the rock at Neville and watched the compartment door open, he saw the rock coming at him at shot it towards the door, hitting Malfoy right between the eyes. Neville gave a cheer and Harry cracked up.

Malfoy stumbled, but was held upright by Crabbe. When he had regained a steady footing, he fumbled for his wand, but it shot out of his pocket, hurtling down the train. Malfoy was turning a bit pink, but said nothing more, he would talk to the new student later.

When the junior Death Eaters had left, everyone in the compartment was howling with laughter. Neville, mirth in his eyes asked "Who did that with the wand?"

Harry grinned sheepishly "That would be me."

"But how did you do that?" Ron asked, "A wand doesn't contain water or something, does it?"

"Well, wands are made out of wood, and wood comes from trees, who once were in touch with water and the earth, so you can manipulate wands if you're a Water or Earth Guide.

You can hold him upside down as a Wind Guide and burn out the wand as a Fire Guide."

Ron couldn't keep a silly grin of his face as he thought about the many consequences of that theory.

The Hogwarts Express started slowing down, and Hermione said they should put on their robes. They were ready to go and when the train pulled into Hogsmeade, they stepped onto the platform, to be greeted by the usual shout of their half-giant friend. "Firs' years, Firs' years, Gather 'round now, yeah that's it."

"Hey Hagrid!!" They all waved to the Hogwarts Groundskeeper. He waved to them, but looked curiously at Harry, whom he didn't recognise and turned around towards the waiting boats, the firsts years terrified about how they were going to wrestle a mountain troll to get sorted.

The six of them walked towards a carriage with a Thestral waiting for them and climbed in.

When they walked out at the front of the doors of Hogwarts, a slightly singed Ron was blowing at his finger, which had a minor burn on it. Harry, Ginny and Neville were still snickering about the incident while Hermione was casting Ron disapproving looks and Luna just didn't seem to care.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:__Welcome Back_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table while Luna had headed for the Ravenclaw Table.

Ron was rubbing his stomach, groaning, whining and begging for food.

Harry was smiling softly at his friend and Ginny was gazing longingly at Harry while Hermione chose to ignore the long redhead beside her.

Silence descended upon the students as Professor McGonagall cast a stern glare into their numbers.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit here and I will place the Sorting Hat on top of your head. After you have been sorted, you will join the rest of them at your House's Table."

There were surprisingly many first years this year, twenty new students were sorted into Gryffindor alone.

After the Ceremony, Albus Dumbledore stood up from his throne-like chair at the Head Table.

"Hello everyone, to the first years I say welcome, to the returning students, welcome back.

I have three words for you: Butterfly, Sausage, Gemini."

As he sat down, food began to appear on the plates on all of the tables and Ron attacked the food with vigour. During the meal, they talked about what they had done during the Holidays but Harry wasn't saying much because he didn't want it to leak he had used a Time Turner and that he really was seven and a half months older than people thought he was.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Before I send you all of to bed, may I introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher: Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt." There was a polite applause from everywhere but the Slytherin Table.

"Professor Shacklebolt has agreed to come teach you all and has resigned as Senior Auror at the Ministry Of Magic. Now, besides the DADA classes, there will be an extra, non obligated course which will go in depth with duelling and quite possibly the ancient art of Elemental Guidance for those of you able. The course is available for fourth years and above. So it is with great pleasure to present to you: Professor Harry Potter!"

First there was an utter silence in the Great Hall, but gradually, a polite applause began, to end in a thunderous wave of cheers and by all but the Slytherin Table.

Harry's friends were looking at him with expressions of pure shock and Harry was blushing slightly at the praise of his fellow students. The only problem was, they were all cheering and applauding, but they could not find him. They saw the new student sitting with Harry's friends, but they didn't see the Boy Who Lived.

"Professor Potter, could you explain a bit what this course will be about and what is on the program this year."

Harry stood and understanding suddenly dawned on the faces of the students as they saw the 'new student' rise from his seat. "Thank you everyone, now as some of you may know, last year my friends and I started a movement called the DA, Dumbledore's Army. I taught the members how to defend themselves as Umbridge did not teach us what to do in hard times as these. I will take this a step beyond that this year. Not only will I teach you how to duel, I will also explore the Elemental Guidance with those fit for it. For those who don't know what Elemental Guidance is, let me explain. Elemental Guidance is the control of the four Primary Elements, namely Fire, Wind, Earth and Water."

Harry was interrupted by a disbelieving snort from the Slytherin Table, followed by a shout of "Yeah sure, prove you can do it, Potter. I don't believe a word you say until proven!!"

"Malfoy, I already showed you some on the train but your clearly to dumb to realise what is was. But if you insist…"

A sudden gust of wind blew up Malfoy's robes into his face so he could not see anything while he was being raised into the air, the gust stopped, letting his robes fall down again, but he hung suspended in the air.

"Put me down, Potter!!" came Malfoy's panicked scream.

"That's Professor Potter to you, and I am not quite finished Malfoy, after all, that was only one Element."

The hem of Malfoy's robes caught fire while he screamed to be put down and that someone would help him.

Suddenly, he was soaked to the bone as Harry used the moisture in the air to cool the blond haired boy off.

As soon as the flames were doused, Harry released the moisture again, so as not to discomfort the rest of the students.

Harry caused the stone bench full of Slytherins to float up under Malfoy's ass and put the young man down on in, after which he floated the bench down again, releasing it once it stood on the ground.

Dumbledore coughed slightly "Hmm, yes, after that particular demonstration I think you may have proven your point Professor Potter." He said with the twinkle evident in his eyes.

"Elemental Guidance is not a type of wand magic and some of you may not have the Potential, but other may have Potential for multiple Elements, the only person to have the skill and Potential for all four elements is the Avatar, and for the perhaps slower students among you, Yes that means our Mr Potter here is the next Avatar. Excluding the Avatar, the most Potential a person has towards Elements is two."

"Now, enough of this. I'm sure you're all very tired and would like nothing more than to crawl in your warm beds, so for now I say goodnight."

The students were slowly filing out the room but Harry remained seated. Hermione shook him softly and he started out of his daydream.

"We're going up to Gryffindor Tower. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something"

"What was that then?"

"Oh nothing important" he lied.

**Flashback**

"_Let's review what we've seen so far, shall we?"_

"_Yeah OK Professor," Harry said._

"_Now Harry I told you to call me Albus, not Professor. Anyway, show me your Animagus forms if you please."_

_Harry started focusing on his forms, and picked one from the imaginary row. The transformation was swift and painless. Now, before Dumbledore sat a black dog with unruly hair, his tongue lolling happily from his mouth. Moments later an eagle took his place, only to be replaced by a cat, a weasel, a chameleon, an snowy owl, an eagle owl, a bumblebee, a stallion, a mammoth, a mouse, a puma, a cougar, a lion, and then Harry transformed to his back human self._

"_Very good Harry, you've made a lot of progress, in these nine months, it's a pity an Animagus can only transform into non-magical creatures."_

"_Yeah, Albus, about that…"_

_Albus blinked and then saw a Thestral standing in front of him, then a Hippogriff, a Blast Ended Skrewt, a Griffin, a Chimera, a Nundu, and finally a Phoenix._

_The ghost seemed to stagger back in surprise while Harry once again returned to his human form._

_The old man's laughter filled the air a moment later. "I should've known you would've managed that feat. And you hid it quite nicely from me, you're becoming quite the Occlumens my dear boy. You're just a few lessons away from becoming a true Occlumency Master and you've already achieved Legilimens Mastership, Duelling Mastership and Potions Mastership, I'd say we're progressing very well."_

"_We still have one month left to achieve your Elemental Mastership, but that should not pose a problem. Now Harry, we have a few things to discuss."_

"_Sir?..."_

"_I must warn you that you will have to use your wand at school so as not to inform Voldemort of your wandless abilities. You will also have to keep your sword on you at all times._

_I must ask you one last thing for tonight. I would like you to take the students who are willing and old enough and teach them how to duel, the rest of the curriculum will be your call._

_You will of course receive the status of Professor and with that all the responsibilities that come with that status."_

"_I will think about it Sir."_

"_That's all I could hope for Harry, have a good night"_

"_You too Sir"_

**End Flashback**

Harry turned to Hermione and said: "I'm thinking of including the Animagus transformation in my class. What do you think"

He took a good look at her face and privately thought she might have made a good impression of a goldfish.


	9. Chapter 9

_**One and only Disclaimer, don't feel like repeating myself too much: I don't own the Potterverse, my name aint JK Rowling.**_

_**Chapter 9: **__**Speed**_

The start of term saw Harry's first class in which all students that could enter his class - and a few who couldn't, whom he kicked out of the Room of Requirement and of course except for many Slytherins– were introduced to their schedule for the year, it was a regimen fit for a Muggle Navy Seals training camp.

Physical exercise was highly underestimated by wizards, who figured all could be done with a wand. Harry's body maintained its muscled form, but the same could not be said for the other students. The girls in the room were all staring at his torso intently and hungrily. The boys who saw this immediately resolved to do their very best to become a single block of muscles like the man in front.

The next thing that showed on the list was hand-to-hand combat. And a bit further along the line was …sword combat? Eyes widened at those words, anticipation was growing.

As usual, Hermione's hand went up. Harry nodded to her. "Um Har…Professor Potter, who will be teaching all these combat styles and everything else on the list?"

"Well me of course." He answered, shrugging lightly. At that statement all jaws dropped to the ground, no exception. Murmurs were breaking loose. Some students thought this would mean their imminent death, other were just in awe of Harry.

"Silence please," Harry called "Anyone who doubts my skill, let me present to you my official certified grades, recognised by the Ministry of Magic…"

He pulled out a small stack of paper. Hermione's eyes bulged impossibly.

He read "Mastership of: Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts,

Muggle Hand to Hand Combat, Swords Mastership, Ethereal Master, Elemental Mastery of elements, Fire, Earth, Wind and Water, Legilimency and Occlumency. Accomplished Multiple Animagus … need I go on?" This was met with silence, until… "Preposterous, you're only sixteen!!!"

"I'll have you known, Michael Corner, that I have just finished an intense training of no les then nine months"

"That can't be!! You were here last year, so that can't be it."

"Ever heard of a Time Turner Mr. Corner?"

"And who gave you one then?"

"The Headmaster in fact, so shut your mouth and listen hard!! This has been the last time a student has given me cheek. If you are to be in this class, you will give 300 percent and more. Failure will meet encouragement, but don't push it. For if any of you cross me again, by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish Snape was in bed next to you, looking horny as hell."

All in all, Harry's first lesson went well

As a consequence of his many Masteries, Harry now only had two subjects left. He already was a Master in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, History, (very important to avoid making the same mistakes as past wizards and witches and Muggles.) Beast Mastership, and Herbology Mastery. That only left Astronomy and Divination. As a result, Harry had a lot of free time, which he spent training in the Room of Requirement. He was making steady progress. He could take on about 50 enemies at once now, his Ethereal magic helped him in looking for threats in the area.

At dinners he sat at the Head Table, as sitting at Gryffindor Table would mean that he would have to answer so many questions he didn't get to eat at all.

He still slept in Gryffindor Tower, but he had his own Teachers Quarters in a separate wing of the castle, where he would spend long hours researching new spells.

It was two weeks after the start of the term. Harry slowly made his down to the Common Room, ready to go for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year when he felt a twinge in his scar. He swiftly checked Voldemort's side of the link, instantly recognising the trademark cobblestones of Diagon Alley. There was a whirlwind at the spot where Harry stood and moments later, he had disappeared.

With Potter at Hogwarts, Voldemort thought he could pull off a swift attack before the boy or the old fool would come running. He was however very much mistaken.

A whirlwind appeared out of nothing next to the Dark Lord and the next thing he knew he was knocked on the floor with a painfully throbbing jaw.

"Hi Tommy boy" His Nemesis said.

"Who are you? …Potter!" Voldemort spat, seeing the scar that was revealed for a fraction of a second "you're a Wind Elemental? Impossible, the Elementals died out long ago!!"

Harry could see him panicking. Little was known of Elementals or Elemental Guides as they were called nowadays, by the ones who knew they still existed that is. And what was known was frightening in the least. Their powers were rumoured to be descended from the Titans who had once battled the Great Zeus and his fellow Greek Gods.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you ol' fella. Elemental Guidance just became an obscure art, is all. And you who despises the Muggles so much would be one to overlook such a thing. You probably didn't even know it originated from Muggle Japan did you?"

"Cut the Speech boy!" Voldemort roared. "I will feast on your flesh before you turn seventeen!"

Voldemort touched the Portkey that was hidden within the fold of his robes at all times and was gone.

Harry lunged for Voldemort but it was too late, he was already gone.

A high, cold and female laughter could be heard echoing off the cobblestones and as Harry turned towards the sound, his eyes were ablaze with internal fire, with the occasional spark coming out of them. The Fire Guide was rising within him as his emotions – rage, disappointment at his own failure, and pure hatred – were overflowing his being, sparks were everywhere, not only in his eyes, but from his fingertips and the flowing tips of his robes.

With practised ease and almost faster then the eye could see, the sword of Gryffindor was in his hands, the hilt of the sword in his hand with the blade pointing backwards as if he made to stab someone with a dagger. With a burst of Fire, he disappeared from his former point and was seen standing next to Bellatrix the next moment, the blade having cleanly cut her body in half, from head to toe. Her slices heart gave some last futile beats, not yet understanding that it was over, as the two halves slid from each other, her guts were spilled on the floor.

Her screams never reached her mouth, it all happened too fast.

The pandemonium that followed would never be forgotten, Death Eaters were panicking and hurrying for the Apparation Point, terrified by the speed and fury of the boy they had always thought of as extremely lucky and mind numbingly stupid to go against the Dark Lord.

Something had snapped within Harry the moment his sword hit Bellatrix. R_evenge at last!!!_ He let out a feral scream and charged upon the dozens of Death Eaters present. He would make them pay for the pain and suffering they had caused unto innocent people.

His sword a blur, in one hand, letting out blisteringly hot Fireballs with his other hand, it took five minutes before the charred corpses hit the cobbled street that was Diagon Alley. They had not been even close a match to his speed and Elemental Powers.

Avatar indeed. It would prove to be a clash of true Titans when Harry would meet Voldemort for the very last time.

Harry put his sword back in the scabbard that was worked into the back of his Basilisk Armour.

As the first of the Aurors began to arrive, they saw a glimpse of a muscled young man with long hair in a low pony tail, with a flowing long coat, before he disappeared in a burst of flame.

A/N: Right, first Notes ever. I'd like to make it clear that this is not slash or something, sorry to disappoint the gay community, but I'll leave the writing of a slash story up to them.

_**Ginnylover14:**_ Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning, but I doubt this will become H/G sorry for that.

For the rest of the reviewers, (Olaf74, blackruby873, Dragen Ranger, Fk306 animelover, PotterMental-Alleta and RRW) I thank you for the encouragement and bear with us. The story is starting to become highly wicked ;-).

Grtz Perfectheadshot


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Jealousy_

By the time Harry had returned to Hogwarts, it was nearly noon. He quickly cast a _Scourgify_ charm on his bloodied clothes – not his blood though - and headed for Hogsmeade at last. He met with his friends at the _Three Broomsticks_ and avoided their questions of his whereabouts with a vague answer. They would learn of it soon enough.

He had a fairly enjoyable afternoon, going into shops he never before had visited. He walked into a magical enhancement shop, showing expensive items like Invisibility Cloaks and magical eyes, like the one Moody had. At the sight of the cloaks however, something popped into his head. He remembered a sheet of paper about a vault in Gringott's wherein lay the production of a company one of the former Potters had set up. In it, no less then 30,000 Invisibility Cloaks lay collecting dust. They had been made in times where Demiguises were as common as a pigeon nowadays, but the business had bankrupted when the Chameleon Charm had been invented as the people didn't have to pay for the charm as they had to for the expensive Cloaks. He came to the counter of the shop and spoke to the young wizard behind it.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter and I have an offer for you."

The wizard snapped to attention at the mentioning of the famous name and stammered "I I It's an ho ho honour to m m meet you sir, b but what did you say a a about an offer?"

"Yes, well I have a few thousand Invisibility cloaks lying around, so like, do you guys mind to make a deal with me?"

"I'll get the manager sir" the young man called as he scurried up the stairs behind the counter.

30 minutes later, Harry walked out of the shop as the new importer on Invisibility Cloaks.

He reminded himself to hold about 1000 of the cloaks for the DA, as everyone would get a full set of armour, wand holsters and two Cloaks, as bonus to the membership. The 400 members would be pleased. The better fighters would receive Basilisk armour and the lesser would get Dragon hide armour, preferably dark colours.

He thought the day was going quite well when he was dragged into an alley by someone with red hair, and who was really petite. _Ginny!_

He was kissed full on the mouth, but he pushed her away. "Ginny no!! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Because I love you Harry, I'm tired of waiting for you to realise how much you really love me."

Harry's eyes were burning with internal fire but he kept up a calm demeanour.

"I'm sorry Gin, but I'm already an attached man."

Ginny's eyes grew wide in disbelief and anger. _No!! This can't be happening. Harry's mine!! I'll kill that whore of his, whoever it may be."_

Harry had been carefully examining Ginny's face and had entered her mind when he saw her anger. He saw her thoughts about his girlfriend and grew stony faced.

"Ginevra Weasley, I am not your property or anyone else's. and you will not even attempt to harm my girlfriend or you will bump into one enraged Master of Elements."

He turned as Ginny balled up her hands into fists and started to walk away, only to turn around, palm outstretched, unyielding and ready to intercept the punch that would have hit him in the back if not for his Ethereal abilities.

"Stop it Ginny, its useless." Harry said, his tone even, "I am very sorry to hurt your feelings but I cannot force mine. It wouldn't be natural and I already love another woman."

"Who's the bitch then?" She screamed, attracting more and more gazes of curious passers-by.

"Nymphadora Tonks, pleased to meet you too Ginevra" a female voice said from behind the fierce redhead.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, then grew into dangerous slits. She held up her hand and a small flame sprang into being. Harry recognised it as the first movement to an Elemental attack called 'The Fire Spike'. A careful observant would have seen the slightest twitch of his pinky. The result, however, … well, let's just say anyone who wasn't blind could see the 20 ft geyser rising up out of nowhere from under the smallest member of the Weasley Family.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Power_

**Flashback**

After only a week of training with Dumbledore, it seemed that the man's (ghost's) patience had run out. The normally ocean deep patience for which he was so well known seemed to be reduced to a drop that was about to evaporate.

"Oh for the love of the Founders Harry, will you focus for a goddamn minute? I am sick of this, you have made no progress at all, I mean really, is that how you're gonna beat Moldieshorts? He IS the greatest Dark wizard in a century you know."

"Erm… Sorry?"

"Screw this, if you don't have it in you, I'm gonna make sure you get it in, even if I have to put my foot in your mouth to help you hold it in."

"You do realise you aren't corporeal and all, so that quite impossible."

"Wanna bet?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now, prepare for boot camp boy, 'cuz I'm gonna get you whipped, and whipped good."

Harry managed to utter a sarcastic 'Right…' before he felt the telltale signs of a forced Apparition.

"TEEEEEEEEN SHUN!!!!"

"Aww _Hell NO" _Harry moaned. It had been two months since he had been dropped of at the feet of the local drill sergeant and the speed course discipline was reaching it's climax it seemed.

"PRIVATE POTTER, GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THAT BUNK AND YOU CAN START YOUR DAY BY DROPPING AND GIVING ME A HUNDRED!!!!"

While doing his 'morning exercise" Harry wondered what his sergeant took to keep that same screaming voice without going hoarse every other day.

"TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF YOUR TRAINING? PRIVATES AND YOU WILL ALL BECOME SOLDIERS IN THE U.S. ARMY OR DROP OUT LIKE THE BUNCH OF SISSIES YOU ARE!!!!"

'Always the little sunshine around aren't you sergeant?' Harry asked the screaming man mentally.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to tell you all you were the best batch of recruits I had in a long, long while. I hope to see a lot of yall up in the ranks in a few years.

'Course, that'll be without Potter, 'cuz he's leaving us to get some nice hard training by a few of our specialists in Free Fight. As a favour to you all, you're gonna have the rest of the day off, until yall get your ranks."

Amidst the cheering of his fellow privates, Harry thought about what the hell Free Fight might be, and silently 'thanking' the sergeant for informing him of his next course of action.

Free Fight turned out to be a mixture of Martial Arts. For example, the World Champion (some Japanese guy) could kill a man with a Muggle lighter. That took about a month of training and he soon had a real grasp of his own body's limits and possibilities.

It would prove advantageous later in his training as Elemental Master.

Six months into his training, Harry's temper was giving him problems again, it seemed his Fire Elemental abilities were his strongest at the moment, and that reflected in his emotions.

During a training session, he was giving it his all, but Dumbledore didn't waver. Harry saw red and let out a magic blast in the general direction of his mentor.

Just before the blast connected, Dumbledore just ceased all movement and rendered incorporeal. Harry's eyes widened, not wanting to believe his own stupidity for forgetting Dumbledore's status as ghost, enraging him even further. As he tried to push more behind the blast, he felt like some false bottom fell away from under his magic, making way to another unbelievable amount of power. He was so shocked; he just stopped the beam and dropped his arms to his sides. Dumbledore was looking on amused and relieved.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Ah, Harry, I see you finally tapped into Merlin's power."

"What now?"

"Well you see, that power you just used, came right down from Merlin himself."

"Right, and just how could that be?"

"Well, most people don't know this, but Merlin was Godric Gryffindor's and Helga Hufflepuff's father."

"What? But that can't be can it? They don't have the same last names."

"Harry, in those days, last names weren't inherited, they were just based on appearances or abilities of the person in question. For example, Godric's first ever Animagus form was a Golden Griffin. Gold in French is 'Or'. A Griffin Of Gold, Griffin d'Or. Anyways, we're drifting away from the matter at hand. Before Merlin was to be captured, he gave away most of his powers to his son, so that he could give it to his heir. In times of need, Merlin's heir can use them to his likings."

"But my father…"

"Yes, there is a condition to use the power. An heir must discover the power before he can use it. At the time your father fought Voldemort, he didn't know of it's existence, so he couldn't use it either."

"Why didn't you tell him then? You obviously knew about it."

"It was not my place to do so, only an heir can tell another about it, and then only when it is transferred onto the next heir. When your father died, it transferred onto you. I believe it may have been a component to the rebounding of the Killing Curse."

"Whoop-de-frickin-doo"

A/N: Whew, two chaps on one night, sorry for waiting to write so long, I was a tad preoccupied and I was dealing with a twenty ton weighing writer's block. Reviews are welcome and I still need Beta-readers ( don't be shy, I won't bite…yet )

Grtz Perfectheadshot


End file.
